An Adventure
by TheNext
Summary: Marie Stark feels ready to see the stars. To go on an adventure. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Spock ran his eyes over the crowded courtyard. All the young Starfleet graduates were practically vibrating in their seats as they listened to his good friend Captain James T. Kirk give a graduation speech. If they ever followed the itinerary, the Enterprise should have been light years away from the Starfleet headquarters- "exploring the final frontier" as Jim had just said to the students. But due to Jim's inability to keep the ship together they were back here doing repair work. And also thanks to Jim, they had to pick up new crewmates in place of the ones that either died or quit because of the last battle.

Settling into his rigid position, he scanned the science graduates. All so young looking they seemed to be every shape and color. Although mostly focused on Kirk who, to Spock's continuing surprise, was a great speechwriter, Spock saw a few gazes straying to him. Many of the young science officers were dying to be part of the Enterprise fleet, with advanced funding, labs, and exploration opportunities. He made eye contact with a group of girls who blushed and turned back to the podium quickly.

Spock felt growing tension beside him as he assumed Bones was accepting the reality that he might have to train the squirming medical graduate he was staring down. The new ensign looked like he was going to faint, unable to escape McCoy's hate filled glare.

The applause sounded like a roar as the speech ended. Spock stood up and clapped for Jim politely, sure his friend had done an adequate job. The new ensigns started to make a clamor of rising voices and shuffling as they exited to their command rooms where they were to get their assignments. Although Spock knew that only the best would be reporting to the enterprise, he, like the doctor, was greatly displeased at the prospect of training the new officers.

* * *

Cadet Marie Stark made her way through the crowd grinning widely. She had been dreaming of this day for years. She took determined strides to her command room, dying to see if she would be on the Enterprise, which had been her goal since she watched it take off for its maiden voyage 2 years ago.

A body slammed into her back and sent her reeling forward. Her best friend, Cadet Donna Carter, was holding onto her squealing.

"Marie!" she screeched, "We did it!"

"Of course we did." Marie laughed. She then listened to Donna go on about the pros and cons of different ships while they made their way down the hallway. Donna's main focus was which senior officers were the cutest and most eligible for a relationship. Although Donna was not completely serious, Marie could tell that Donna wasn't aiming to be on the Enterprise soley because of its amazing medical facilities.

Their command room was filled with their peers. Everyone looked excited and anxious. Captain Depak told everyone to sit down. He was the Engineering teacher and everyone was required to take his class once. The talk bulky man was very close to the student's and seemed almost sad today as he began his speech.

"I've been working with you students for 4 years and I've come to know each and every one of you. I have your assignments here," he said thumping a stack of papers. "I know you must all have your own ideas about where you want to go and what you want to do. Some of you may get what you want-" his eyes trailed through the crowd who seemed to be balancing on the edge of their seats. Marie felt her heart in her throat."-and some of you might not. But keep in mind that I did these and I made sure to put you somewhere I knew you would be happy." He smiled broadly and the class started howling. Marie smiled up at him and Donna shook her arm excitedly. "Alright, shut up or you won't get your assignments."

Depak called people up by name and gave them a folder. The class knew better than to open them right away. The folders held their ship name, their commanding officer and instructions to follow after they left the room. Marie looked down at her folder. The green card stock had her name in gold print across the front. She ran her fingers over the name, letting out a small breath as she tried to steady herself. Mentally preparing for whatever feelings would come next.

"Okay," he said after the last person sat back down, "stay safe out there. Open them up."

Shrieking, yelling and all other manners of expression followed the sound of shuffling paper. Donna was screaming in excitement, but Marie just stared at her paper. The words were so plain. So simple. And they said exactly what she wanted to hear. The Enterprise was leaving in 4 hours and she was going to be on it.

* * *

Her folder had ordered her back to her quarters to collect her things and prepare to leave on a shuttle for the Enterprise by 1100 hours. Then the Enterprise was leaving at 1200 for the final frontier.

Marie looked in the mirror. She observed how the new dress suited her. The blue fabric clung to her curves and made her feel so professional. The color matched her eyes perfectly. She felt vain, but she loved how the dress looked. That wasn't a crime was it?

She had packed all her things and cleaned the room to the best of her abilities. She glanced over to her suitcase. It was small. She had to turn her uniforms from the academy in. There were only a few pairs of pants and shirts in the suitcase along with 3 dresses and paraphernalia she had brought from home a few years prior. The larger metallic case next to her suitcase was completely different.

In her studies at the Academy Marie worked on a project by herself that was making groundbreaking movements in the sciences. It primarily focused on the deconstruction of cellular bond and rejoining them in a stronger way that would in turn strengthen skin. If achieved, something like this could save many lives in battle. Another branch of her project focused on a way to have a metal skin that was also like this and would be able to self-repair during battle.

That metal suitcase contained everything she needed to continue the experiments on the Enterprise. Marie suspected that it was this project that made her eligible for the Enterprise. She had specifically requested not to be assigned to a science research station. She wanted to see new things and go places never explored before. To be stuck on a desolate moon somewhere working in private would have been torture for her.

Checking her watch, she determined that 1000 would be a fine time to make her way to the shuttle hanger. As she said goodbye to her small room, she couldn't help but wonder what her Commanding officer would be like. She had heard rumors but had no idea what to expect from First Officer Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock walked briskly into the shuttle and took the nearest open seat. He was displeased that he was not already on the ship. He had trouble retrieving the assignment listings from Captain Depak who had insisted that he make conversation. After doing up his harness, he continued to look over the pile of papers in his hands. The profiles for the first few he was reading were not exciting or outstanding in any way.

His hand stilled over a page, sensing he was being watched. He looked up to meet the curious gaze of a young woman who was clad a science uniform. Her hair was cut to frame her face and ended around her chin. It fell in harsh contrast with her fair skin. Spock could not identify her and decided she must be one if his new underlings.

"Yes, Cadet?" He asked coolly.

"Hello," she responded in a determined voice, which Spock found quite interesting. Most new graduates were incompetent when talking to well ranking officers. "Are you Commander Spock?"

"Yes, I am Commander Spock, First Officer of the USS Enterprise." he responded more politely, interested that she did not already know.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander, I'm Marie Stark. I've been assigned to the Science branch and am under your charge." She went to lower her hand for a handshake but seemed to catch herself half-way down and brought her hand back up into the Vulcan salute.

Marie wondered if her inner turmoil was showing but felt as though she was doing alright. Spock looked at her in a calculating manner, bringing up an eyebrow and raised his hand to the salute as well.

"Hello Ms. Stark. I have not yet seen your file. If you did not know I was myself, how did you infer such?"

"I have never seen you formally announced as such, but I was told you were from Vulcan and there aren't many Vulcans boarding the Enterprise today." She felt like she had said something stupid. Her mind seemed to be closing in on itself, but her mouth was okay. She was so glad for that. The last thing she needed was to start stuttering like an idiot in front of her new superior officer.

"Ah yes, I presumed so." Spock said in his typical stoic manner as he flipped through the pages and pulled one out of the middle. "Marie Lycia Stark?" She nodded.

A few minutes of silence passed as he scanned the sheet. Suddenly he looked up in what seemed like interest. "What is this project of yours that requires a lab?"

Marie looked down trying not fumble on her words, "It's a project that is looking into modifying skin to become more armor like and armor to become more skin like." Nice and simple. Nailed it.

"That would require a background in engineering and medical to actively pursue."

"I am quite familiar with both of those fields, yes."

"But that seems to be very comprehensive for someone so young. This profile tells me you are only 20 years of age. That would insinuate that you are 2 years younger than the average graduate."

"I am not the average graduate." She looked up at him again. A confident look that was laced with amusement reminded him of Kirk. "I graduated earths primary schooling at 15, which is usually completed at 18. I have spent 5 years at the academy, although I was eligible for graduation 3 years ago."

Spock observed her with this new information in mind. "Why have you decided that now is the opportune time to graduate?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"I was ready." She answered with a warm smile. Her gaze traveled away from his face over to the near by window. They both watched the Enterprise come closer as the shuttle approached it. Spock was thinking about her peculiar answer. Human behavior was very strange and he felt as though she shared Captain Kirk's tendency to be heavily influence by emotions.

The two sat in silence as the shuttle docked. Marie was becoming increasingly aware of the attention that their conversation had drawn to them. The cadets on the shuttle seemed intimidated by both of them. Spock was intimidating because of his superior ranking and the stories about him were wide spread. Marie because of her extensive back ground they had just overheard seemed to be getting many reverent looks. It was no secret at the academy she was in the top of the class, either.

Spock was observing this attention too. He noticed many of the men in the shuttle looking at Ms. Stark with embarrassed interest. He was not as interested in her physical features as much as her mental ones. The intelligence outlined in her profile was apparent to him through their conversation. He found her to be extremely interesting. But her physical appearance was very…aesthetically pleasing. She was slim, but her face was well fleshed out making her look quite healthy. Her skin was a light creamy tone. The way her uniform framed her chest was also quite…eye catching. When they stood up to exit he noticed how small she was. A foot or so shorter than himself.

"Ms. Stark?" Spock asked as they stepped out of the shuttle into the large air lock. "Would you like help finding your cabin?" She looked very surprised by this. Spock felt a small wave of surprise as well. He had not completely intended to offer her this service.

"That would be wonderful, yes." She said smiling up as him. Marie was glad her new commanding officer wasn't a mean as the rumors made him out to be.

"I know your room number from your file. It is near the science labs and quite close to mine as well. Let us proceed." He said motioning for her to follow him. She picked up the metallic suitcase and fell into step behind him.

"Commander, why aren't your quarters on the command floor?" she asked following him. She had trouble keeping up with his long strides. He noticed her struggle and slowed slightly.

"I requested a cabin near the labs so I would be able to train the new recruits properly and be able to respond on short notice." He said simply.

They walked in silence for a bit longer. Spock contemplated the training for the new recruits and Marie looked around at the starship. Neither of them really paid much attention to the stares that lingered on their odd little coupling. The two of them contrasted in an interesting way.

Spock was serious and tall. His stiff way of walking seemed very calm and calculated. Intimidating and austere. But tailing behind him, Marie seemed warm and inviting. The way she looked at the ship with awe seemed so open compare to Spock's closed off expression. She bobbed along with the shiny metallic suitcase, trying to shift its weight so it was easier to carry.

"Spock, aren't you a bit late?" the ever amused voice of Captain Kirk cut into Spock's thoughts. He halted and turned to face his Captain who was standing a little ways in front of him. Before he could respond, Cadet Stark fell into his back. He turned slightly just in time to see her fall to the ground. She didn't break her fall because her arms were busy keeping the suitcase away from a collision with the floor.

She whimpered a bit, "I'm so sorry, Commander. I wasn't watching you."

"It was as much my fault to Ms. Stark. Is your project alright?" he was also concerned about her but she didn't seem to care as much about herself.

Jim in his typical manner made a B-line for the fallen girl. "Why, hello there Cadet." He said with a giant grin. Spock could see him eyeing her in the same why Jim approached every attractive female.

"Yes, the project its fine. Hello, Captain. I am not always this clumsy." Marie burned with embarrassment. She felt like a complete fool. Why couldn't she just have kept her balance?

Kirk offered his hand to help her up, but Spock was strangely pleased when she opted to get up by herself. It was no secret he disapproved of the Captain's drive to pursue any and all young women. But this was different. He would meditate on this feeling later. Perhaps he just liked seeing Jim being rejected. Then he realized how the Captain was looking between the two.

Kirk seemed to only accept her as a challenge as the cadet got up by herself. "I trust my First-Officer hasn't scared you too much, Cadet?" Smiling widely at both of them.

"No, I find the Commander's company very pleasant, Captain. He was showing me to my quarters."

"Oh was he now?" Kirk looked back at Spock with mischievous eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like her?"

"Captain, would you please refrain from this until—"

"Oh my god, you do!"

"Captain, could we please move this conversation to—"

"Jesus, first Uhura and you just had to go snag another—"

Spock spun from his spot in front of Cadet Stark's quarters and began walking towards the turbo-lift knowing the Captain would follow. Kirk kept up just behind him.

"You seriously—"

The turbo lift closed and Spock brought it to an immediate halt. Kirk froze. He was just then worried he might've overstepped his bounds.

"Captain, what leads you to believe I have any interest in Ms. Stark other than professional?" Spock asked almost sounding defeated.

"You were being freaking cordial to her. Do you have any idea how often you are cordial to people if you aren't in a diplomatic situation?" He shot back excitedly.

"I take offense to that. I am almost always perfectly polite to—"

"No, no, not polite! _Cordial. _You were _showing_ her to her _quarters._ You never go out of your way for anyone. You used to for Uhura sometimes. But, man, this is unusual. " Kirk looked so thrilled at the prospect of Spock having any interest in women. After he and Uhura broke up, he was just downright…Vulcan for the rest of the trip. If Kirk could just shove him together with someone else—maybe he could help his friend be a bit happier…and by extension the entire bridge.

Spock looked at Kirk. He did not appreciate this attention. But decided that the best way to appease him would be to tell him the truth.

"I'll admit that I found her intelligence to be engaging when we spoke on the shuttle ride. "

Jim processed the information quietly as Spock started the turbo-lift again. When the doors opened to the bridge, he finally turned to Spock.

"Commander Spock," he said officially, looking up at the Vulcan, "please ensure that you work closely with Ensign Stark on her project."

To anyone else that would seem like a formality. But Spock knew the calculated expression on his friend's face well and Kirk could see Spock simmer slightly with annoyance.

* * *

Marie looked around her new home. The cabin was small and sterile. She almost winced at how alienating it felt. She did, however, breathe a sigh of relief upon entering.

The walk down the hallway had been very strange once Captain Kirk had interrupted it. He kept asking her grilling questions. She felt so scrutinized. It didn't help that Spock was wearily glancing at him most of the way.

She shook that off though. Walking over to the room's replicator she choose to make purple sheets for her cot. There were two in the room so she decided to pick the one furthest from the door. Though she was glad to be next to the science labs, she felt kind of let down there weren't any windows. Part of space she was looking forward to was the view, but she guessed she could see that later.

She hung up her collection of clothes in the small closet. Then set her books and nick-knacks in her personal cabinet above the bed module.

She scanned the small room again. Finding nothing else to do she got up and went to explore the ship. It was 1100 and she would have to be back at 1200 and then the general orientation for the new part of the crew would be at 1300 in the larger cafeteria on the 7th deck. Afterwards the science team would report to the first lab for their specific orientation and assignment schedule.

She looked through the large windows into the labs. No one was there yet. All the surfaces were clean and shinning. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Marie took a slow step inside. Just walking around the room and touching the smooth surfaces of the desks made her happy. She paused momentarily to look at all the plants on the corner wall. Each in it's different habitat box. One in the back was out in the open air, unlike the rest, who were in the little glass boxes.

It was a flower whose stem had no leaves. The top was made of 5 dark blue petals. Each petal had small intricate designs in white. Like someone had drawn on them. She stared at the little white lines, tracing them with her eyes over and over. Leaning in she took a breath and—

The world spun for a moment. The sweet scent made her real on her feet it was so strong. She sat down in the nearest chair. Looking over at the nearest PADD, she gasped.

How was it 1200?

* * *

"I see, that is a Hypno-bloom or called on the native planet "Jo'fess". The flower uses chemicals to create a trance that can last hours. I suspect someone was in the labs and removed it from the container to take a closer look. It is entirely common, Ms. Stark." Spock finished. When she had come into the general orientation a bit late, she had looked very…disorientated. While they were leaving he asked her what has happened.

"That's cool, but I must have been standing there for a an hour." She still looked very distressed.

They walked down to the labs together for the science orientation. Spock mulled over what the Captain had said about how nice he was being to Ms. Stark. He found himself wondering about it. He just felt as if what he was doing was logical, but he definitely understood the Captain. Just the simple act of asking her what had happened to make her look so confused was very out of character for him. It did not bother Spock, though. Ever since Khan's take down, he was slowly learning that perhaps feelings did not always need to be suppressed. The friendship he felt for Kirk often was rewarding and reciprocated. He enjoyed that. To find a friend within Ms. Stark sounded fulfilling. So he decided that he would continue being _cordial _to her as Kirk put it.

"I don't feel so strange about my actions anymore."

Spock looked over at her. "Why is that, Ms. Stark?"

"Because I am not the only one who has been hypnotized now." She gestured through the window to the science lab they had just arrived at.

"Indeed." He said with amusement in his eyes as he stared at the large crowd of cadets bent motionless over the Hypno-bloom.

* * *

After he disbanded the group and put the flower away properly Spock turned to the group.

"This is a prime example for what I intend to speak to you about today. I wish to inform you that anything and everything we collect from the places we visit on this star ship can potentially alter or harm us. When you are done in the lab, properly stowing and cleaning up after your experiment is imperative." He said sweeping the group with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I am going to trust that in the Academy you learned how to navigate a lab. If you have any doubts about equipment or how to approach a problem I am always available through my communicator. Are there any questions?" Once again searching the crowd with his eyes. Meeting no inquisitive faces he continued. "I have sent your schedules to your PADDs. If you have any questions regarding the schedule please report to me. You will find work in the Box near the door before your shift unless you have a designated task already. Now you may go."

He watched the group leave. Many eyeing each other with prospective interest, Spock noticed. Feeling a presence at his side, he knew it was Ms. Stark. A strange sense of easiness fell on him.

"Ms. Stark, I feel I should inform you personally that due to your multi-faceted background, you will become my aide of sorts." He said looking down at her. When she looked back up at him he saw slight surprise in her eyes followed by excitement.

"And what exactly does that entail, Commander?" She asked energetically.

"You shall help me with certain aspects of my work. Instead of dictating your schedule by an hour-by-hour system, you will conduct it around the work I ask you to do. With whatever personal time you are left with, which will be more substantial than your colleagues' personal time, you will be able to work on the Skins Project." He said observing her eyes. The blue color was much like that of the Hypno-bloom, he noted.

"Does this mean we will interact a lot?"

Spock tensed slightly as he had not anticipated the question. "Indeed we will, if this is undesirable for you I could minimize the contact we have. The question of contact is the reason why my last aide left her position on the Enterprise." He said looking away from her. In a manner he was almost afraid of her answer.

"Oh, Commander that's awful. I mean about your last aide. I like you. I look forward to working together, but if that is the case I ask you please call me Marie." She smiled at him when he turned to face her. He hoped she had not seen his ears tinge green at the tips when she said she 'liked' him. "I don't like the formality of 'Ms. Stark'."

He was pleased she was open to working with him. "I also look forward to working with you," he paused, "Marie." She smiled again at the use of her name. They began to walk to the door together. Spock had another thought, "Marie, if I shall call you by your first name, I ask that you call me by mine."

She thought for a moment, "Alright, Spock, are you going to the party tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Marie returned to her cabin, she noticed no one had taken the other bed. Spock said he was probably going to be forced to go to the party by the Captain. He said that he could pick her up on his way.

That was fine but she had to figure out what to do in the meantime. He was going to be here at 1800, which gave her 8 hours. Looking through her PADD she discovered that Spock had already told her everything he had sent to her. So she milled around the cabin a bit before she set eyes on the extra bed again.

Pushing her bed against the far wall, she made room for the little coffee table to be moved. Then she took the mattress off the other bed frame and placed it along the same wall as her bed.

With out the mattress on it, the extra bed frame was a smooth white surface.

She took the metallic case and began unfolding her experiment and placing all of the materials on the improvised table.

And that's where she stayed for 3 hours. Throwing herself back into her work. Suddenly something had clicked with the armor in her mind. She was scribbling a speed she didn't think possible.

And suddenly there was a buzz. She broke out of her trance and stumbled to the door, her legs numb. The door swished open.

"Oh my god. Is it really 1800?" She grimaced. At this pace she was going to pass her time in space with out noticing.

Spock took in her ragged appearance. Her hair was wild around her face; presumably her hands had done that.

"Yes it is. Are you ready to go?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No, oh gosh, please step inside. I'll be two seconds." Marie rushed over to her closet and yanked out a dress. She slipped into the bathroom. She was a flurry of thoughts. All her equations mixing with her embarrassment at being caught unready.

Spock looked around the small room. He noted her apparent lack of a roommate. The table she had improvised out of the bed was covered in a very interesting looking set of things.

"Marie, were you working on the Skins?" he asked, desiring to take a closer look.

"Yeah, I got sucked up into it. I need to talk to someone about the ideas that I just got together." Marie said dropping the uniform dress and replacing it with a black one. "Take a look if you want."

Admittedly, Spock had already bent, hovering over the papers. The equations were non-sense to him. He picked up a small chip of metal, looking at it in utter confusion. Her fingers snaked over it and touched his fingers momentarily. The small snippet of thoughts caught by that small contact was so busy and hectic he could not help but try to grasp it further.

He followed her hand with his for a second before ceasing its movement. He wanted to organize the jumble he had received.

"Marie, I am very curious, may I hear your mind?" He almost wanted to put his hand over his mouth. He had not fully intended to ask the question so quickly or eagerly.

She simply smiled though, "Of course it would save me a lot of explaining." She closed her eyes and tilted her face up. Spock reached up slowly and placed his fingers in the meld points.

He felt her open mind immediately upon contact. The mental scape he encountered could only be described as noisy. But through everything he heard a few things. He heard the equations and their meanings. He heard the excitement she was revealing in. He heard something else beneath those thoughts. Something that made his ears tinge green once more. He heard a stray echo of a passing thought.

_"He has such lovely hands."_

* * *

Kirk peered sneakily over Bones' shoulder at his First Officer. His First Officer was sitting at the make shift bar, talking, in what Jim could tell was the Vulcan equivalent, to animatedly. He was talking animatedly with a girl. Spock's aide, but nonetheless, a smoking hot _girl._

Oh lord almighty, a real live breathing girl, and they both looked engaged. Neither looked uncomfortable or anything.

Bones on the other hand was completely uncomfortable with the way his Captain was pressed up to his back trying to spy on the green-blooded Hobgoblin.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a goddamn wall." He said unhappily.

"Bones. How the hell does he always get the hot ones?"

McCoy sighed and started to walk over. He heard Jim give a goddamn squeak of protest as he sat himself beside said girl.

Spock looked at Bones inquisitively over Marie's head. He felt slightly irritated the doctor was there. He wanted to know about Marie's idea regarding the next phase of testing. Jim wandered over after the Doctor.

"Hello, Pointy, who is ya friend, here?" McCoy asked, letting his southern drawl come out a bit more.

"Doctor, if you insist on being so crude about my herit—" Spock was cut off with a swift smack to the back administered by Kirk.  
"Ah, he was just joking Spock! Bones, this is Cadet Marie Stark. Her specialties include everything and being the prettiest thing in the science department!" Jim said the last part breaking his gaze from the doctor to shoot a suggestive grin at the girl.

Spock gave a defeated sigh and watched Marie deal with his inebriated friends. She gave Kirk a small polite smile before looking at McCoy for the first time.

"Hello, Doctor." She said sticking out her hand. McCoy's mouth opened slightly as he shook her hand.

"Say something else." He asked in a hushed tone. Jim looked at him alarmed. Spock also tensed slightly. Bones liked her.

"Excuse me?" Marie was very confused. "What?"

"Oh Jesus Christ—you—have you ever been to Georgia?" He said leaning closer.

"Okay Bones, my boy. Time for us to LEAVE." Kirk pulled at his friend's shoulders. "You've had way too much to drink."

Marie felt strange under the Doctor's gaze. It was so longing and lustful. She almost wanted to run away. A deer in the headlights.

"Jim, she is the _spitting image_ of my old flame!" Bones said, his eyes never leaving her face. Spock had had enough.

"Doctor. I assure you that Marie is not your 'old flame'. She is 20 years of age. Anything between you two in the past would have to have been illegal by Terran Laws." He stood up and stood between the two.

Jim dropped McCoy's arm. Two reasons. Spock was calling her by her _first name? _And,

"Holy Shit, you're Chekov's age?"

Jim's loud outburst caused everyone in the surrounding area to still. Even Bones cut the creepy look to stare at him.

Marie got up. Running away seemed appropriate now. She was surrounded by 3 senior officers and one was seriously creeping her out. "Spock," she said quietly, "I'm going back to my cabin to re-polarize the chips."

"I shall accompany you." He said. As they turned to leave, he shot the Doctor an almost angry, disapproving look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm so happy with all the attention you guys are giving my fic. To be honest, it's my first one and I'm trying really hard. So thank you!**

* * *

Marie rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had just 'woken up". Not exactly the correct terminology. She had just taken a shower after staying up all night working. After getting dressed she decided that the best course of action would be to go eat. 0500—would the mess hall even be open?

She stepped out of her cabin only to collide with someone. Managing to keep her balance, she could already tell who it was. The sharp spicy smell belonged to Spock. She looked up.

"Good morning, Spock. I really have to stop bumping into you. Literally." She winced. Her voice was horribly hoarse this morning.

"Good morning, Marie." He said releasing her from his steadying grip. "You have not slept?" His eyebrows rose. He watched her expression brighten.

"For good reason. Watch this." She took out a small box and flipped a switch on it. "Try and touch me."

Spock's eyebrows now acquainted themselves with his hairline. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Just try to poke me."

Spock kept as weary look on his face as he extended his finger towards her bicep. Before his finger made contact there was a small clinking sound. Rows of little plates like the one he had picked up the night before had assembled hovering above her skin where he was attempting to touch her. He looked at her with a great deal of surprise.

"You assembled this last night?"

"Yup, now watch this." Marie grinned excitedly. She went to kick a wall and before she would make contact, the small clinking sound came from by her foot and the plates that had been on her bicep were on the front of her foot. "Pretty cool, huh?" she beamed at him.

"That is truly amazing. There is really nothing like this in defense at the moment." He said with as much excitement as his stoic nature would.

The two remained talking in the hallways excitedly. Spock would reach out rapidly testing the technology. They talked about the magnetic frequency it was running on. Spock was rather worried when she mentioned the data chips she implanted last night in her arms and legs. She had merely waved it off, saying she could get them out if needed. When a Cadet awkwardly asked if he cold get by, they both decided to head to the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

"I mean, just imagine how useful this would be with a couple hundred more plates! Not to mention how effective it would be if I could get the organic skin to strengthen as well." Spock looked contentedly at Marie while she blew off her excitement form the recent discovery. He often let the Captain do this.

He started to talk about what they were going to work on today when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hello there, you two!" Kirk beamed at Marie. Behind him Bones looked at her with a mixture of shame and hopefulness. Marie could see it clearly, but Bones would have denied it with his life.

"Good morning, Captain. Is there anything you require presently?" Spock asked stiffly watching Jim and McCoy. Still clearly upset about the night before and the way they acted.

"Oh come on, Spock. We're sorry. We didn't mean to offend or scare you, Ms. Stark." Jim said sincerely.

Marie took a measured look at both of them. They both seemed honest and the Captain happy grin was infectious. "It's okay I guess." She said giving them a small smile.

"That's the spirit!" Kirk reached over to pat her on the shoulder, but the small clinking sound was heard and his hand met metal. Startled he pulled his hand away. Spock's lips curled into a slight smirk.

"Do you like her new invention?" He said clearly amused at the Captains reaction.

"Christ, what the hell is that!" Bones spoke up and took a closer look at the interlocking metal plates hovering a half-inch above her shoulder.

"This is a new invention, that I finished last night. This is only the prototype. It will cover any point of contact. Watch." She reached up to grab her coffee cup and the small plates slid over her hands. They conformed to her movement at she picked up the cup to take a drink.

"That's hella cool." Kirk said experimentally poking at her only to be blocked by the plates.

"How does it work?' Bones asked gruffly.

"Actually," Spock spoke up, "Doctor, I think you should examine Marie. She made several injections of microchips last night into her skin. I believe it would be good to have a doctor confirm the sites as safe."

"Oh come on, Spock, I'm a certified doctor. I know what I was doing." She huffed at him.

Bones dared a surprised look at her, "You're a goddamn doctor, too?"

Kirk draped an arm over him. "Bones, when I said she specializes in everything, I meant it."

"Why aren't you working in the sick-bay then? We are grossly understaffed." Bones asked seemingly out of business. But really, as he kept looking at her, he saw a beautiful, intelligent young lady who happened to directly appeal to him looks wise. She looked exactly like a woman he used to love. Well, like her. Not exactly like her, but close enough to peak his old feelings.

"I'd be glad to help out sometime." She said giving the group another smile. Spock saw how tired she was. The way her eyelids were fluttering to stay open.

"Would you like more coffee?" he asked unhappily.

"Yes, please." She said politely then watched him walk to the replicator. Jim followed his movement with his eyes too. He was so happy he could just die. Spock liked this girl. If they hadn't pissed him off last night, he probably would have been in a good mood today. No more tense bridge. No more snappy Spock. Praise any deity.

He was not as enthused about Bones' interest in Cadet Stark. Bones did need cheering up, but dammit it's hard to find girls for Spock. He decided it was best to break away from the conversation now with Bones before he got too attached.

"I think Spock and the Cadet here would like to finish their breakfast in peace and science. So let's get going." Kirk said in his overly cheery fashion.

Bones paused, "Ms. Stark, if you stop by the med bay today, I could look at the injection sites and we could work out some way to get you working for me too." Marie smiled at him and he just thought his heart was going to stop. This girl was so warm to people. _Doesn't she know better than to be nice to a lecherous old man?_ He thought with embarrassment.

"That sounds great. Please call me Marie. You too, Captain." She said nodding in a friendly way to both of them. Spock brought her coffee over. He looked at Bones. He was unable to find the reason as to why he was so uncomfortable with him being so close to Marie.

"Alright, Marie. Call me Jim," he said with a flirtatious grin.

"Call me Bones," the Doctor said noting the glare he was receiving from the pointy-eared bastard. "I'll see you in the medical bay this afternoon."

The two left and Spock turned to Marie, "Let us talk about what we will do this week."


	6. Chapter 6

**it's gonna get raunchy soon~ lots of chekov/sulu in this part.**

* * *

The first week had been uneventful for Marie. She and Spock had been working together to respond to the needs of the new science cadets. Since she was always in the lab, she was always correcting the newbies, who, despite training, were completely incompetent.

She and Spock had a friendship of sorts. Every morning, Spock would be walking down the hallway past her door when she came out. And every morning they would eat breakfast together and discuss various things, ranging from science to personal matters. Then Spock would depart to the bridge with Jim and McCoy would walk her to the labs. Then she would work in the labs on her project and whatever Spock assigned her until lunch.

After lunch, which she spent with Donna, she would go to the Med bay to make sure they didn't need any help. They usually didn't so she would go back and work on her project and help ensigns. She always ran into Spock around 1800 and the two would have dinner together. Then she did whatever she could find to do until the next day.

It took a week and a half to reach their first destination. The large solar system was previously unexplored. Revolving around a double sun set up, were 15 planets and of those 15 planets 13 were able to sustain life. Their assignment was to beam down, make contact, or simply explore the planet and study its vegetation. The landing party scheduled to make these landings, were the usual party, Spock, Kirk, and McCoy, plus Sulu for combat, Chekov for terrain navigation and Marie for a scientific and medical back-up. Several security officers would accompany them as well, but they would rotate shifts and differ for each planet.

The mission was about to begin. Half of the party was standing on the transporter pad and half was waiting for their turn. Scotty was about to energize them when blue light engulfed Marie and Pavel.

All hell broke loose. Sulu made a swiping motion at the blue light where Chekov had been and McCoy dove at Marie's spot. Spock rushed over to the control. Scotty was swearing loudly and Kirk began barking out orders. Soon the small room was deafening to be in.

Uhura appeared in the door way. Completely out of breathe from running to the transporter room.

"Captain!" she yelled into the room. It quieted slightly. "We are being hailed."

* * *

Spock stood next to the Captain's chair, seething in his stoic way. Beside him Sulu had a more outward look of loathing firmly planted on his face.

"Begin transmission," he ordered. Silence fell on the bridge as the connection was made. A very happy looking alien appeared. It looked like an extremely fat human or a slug, all light blue. Completely bald and dressed in intricate robes, it looked regal. Spock let slight disgust powder his features. Where was Marie? Where was Chekov?

"Hello!' the voice boomed across the bridge, rattling its inhabitants. No one was expecting happiness from the threat. "How are you, friends?!" The deep jovial voice continued from the happily smiling man on the screen.

"Hello," Kirk said with confusion tingeing his stern tone, "This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are from the Federation. Our craft represents Starfleet." The end part almost became a question because every word he said seemed to make the alien happier.

"HELLO CAPTAIN. It is such a pleasure to make acquaintance from the other side of the galaxy! I am impressed you know are customs so well already!" The blue alien beamed at him. "I am King Rullum of the Fifth Collective Bellfum Star Union!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but what customs?" Kirk said with growing confusion.

"Sir," Spock spat icily next to Kirk, "I think he is referring to the two ensigns." He felt Sulu stir uneasily beside him.

"Why our two new pets of course! They are in extremely good health! I did not know if you people took good care of your submissives, BUT I am pleased to see you do!" He said good naturedly. Kirk mentally counted to ten to calm down. This was a new species they were encountering, hell a whole new union. This was a misunderstanding. He would have to be polite.

"Your majesty," Kirk said altering his tone to be more warm, "I believe there has been a misunderstanding." The man on the screen now changes his expression to one of genuine worry.

"Oh Captain! I am so sorry! What is wrong?" the king said in his jovial inviting manner.

"I believe that the transaction that occurred—the two people you took from us—was not completely willing on our side." Kirk continued almost gently.

"Well, this sounds like we must meet, Captain!" Rullum said thoughtfully.  
"We have searched your ships history and have decided that it is imperative you MUST come and have what you 'earth dwellers' would call dinner!" He ended happily.

"We would be happy to oblige, but regarding the two—"

"We shall discuss it over dinner! A FEAST! Bring your leaders!" He exclaimed and then turned and got up, allowing the bridge to see his large blue tail trailing behind him along with his robes. Another face appeared on screen, slightly skinnier than the kings.

"The King requests you beam down in two earth 'hours'" it said, and the transmission cut off. Every one on the bridge looked around at each other. Had that really just happened?

* * *

While the Enterprise crew, began to wearily prepare for dinner. The Bellfums were greeting Pavel and Marie in their extremely warm manner. Smiling aliens came over and hugged them. Petting their hair and such.

A huge light blue blobby alien came over to them in ornate robs. "HELLO!" the alien boomed. "I am the hand of King Rullum! It is so lovely to have such exotic gifts! I am aware your species is capable of speech! What are your names, pets?" He asked in his loud declarative manner.

Marie answered for Chekov because he looked like he was about to pass out, although she wasn't far from it herself. "I am Marie Stark and this is Pavel Chekov," she said timidly. The large blue alien let his smile drop for a moment, looking worried.

"Oh, my! It seems we have frightened them! Council! Give them space!" He moved his large slug like body towards them and petted Marie's hair in a very pleasant way with his giant blue hand. Chekov looked at him over Marie's shoulder. "You are treasured gifts, pets. Please do not be afraid. We shall not harm you!" He grinned happily at them again. "As is our customs, I must ask you two to wash and change. We have a many people who would like to meet you!" Marie and Pavel looked at each other and wordlessly decided to go along with it. They nodded their consent and followed the large alien.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon arriving on the planets surface, the landing party was greeted by many large blue slug-like aliens. They were all very welcoming and happy just like the King. The crew was lead to a giant castle and into a hall built out of marble like stone.

Spock looked around the castle. Every corridor and room was twenty feet high. He followed closely behind Kirk, as they were lead into the biggest room. The large throne at the front held the King who came over right away.

Spock like many others in their landing party did not pay attention the Captain as he and the alien conversed. He and everyone else were far to busy staring past the giant feast table and aliens. Everyone was focused on the array of pillows next to the throne.

Two delicate silver chains trailed out of the pillows and connected to the throne. Attached to those chains were Ensigns Chekov and Stark. They both had decorative collars on and bangles all the way up their forearms. The bangles jingled as they moved to cover themselves from the landing crew, because they wore nothing besides the bracelets and collars.

Chekov held a pillow over is lap and Marie moved to huddle behind him for cover. Both of the young ensigns were blushing furiously.

Pavel turned to Marie slightly, "It is alright. I beliewe zat zey are here to take us back." The two had become quick friends upon their arrival. They had been in the pillow pile for about an hour and a half.

After finding out Pavel was gay and Marie was not squeamish about anatomy, the two had relaxed unembarrassed, until now. Marie very much liked the King, as did Pavel. Rullum was in awe of how beautiful the two were. He said that they were the most magnificent gifts he had ever received. The more they talked to the species the more they realized how silly fear was. To the Bellfums, Marie and Pavel were like highly valued exotic pets.

For the time they had been amongst the pillows, the aliens had been coming up and petting their hair, giving them food, complimenting them and so on. In fact, they both were kind of okay being like this. But they were eager for the Enterprise to get them.

Spock heard everyone in the group collectively draw a breath watching the two. Even Jim began to break eye contact with the King to look at them. They seemed almost angelic. Each kind of cherub-like with their blushing healthy faces and their big eyes looking back at the crew. He saw them whispering to each other and watched as their eyes darted around the rescue team.

"I think we should have our supper and discuss our cultural differences before taking any further action, my friends!" The King declared smiling broadly. Spock was displeased that they did not immediately get Marie back…and Chekov. He was more concerned about Marie.

Sulu, who was standing slightly behind him, was radiating a hostile aura at the King, but he was also blushing furiously as Chekov raised his hand and gave a little wave. Sulu returned the wave with a little eye twitch. At least Chekov was okay. He was not pleased that the landing party was looking a Pavel. He was possessive like that.

Spock could not help his unease as he saw a few men in the landing party shift at the sight of Marie. She was so alluring even to him. The way she hid herself blushing. The way the light created a small halo on her hair. She was...intoxicating. The Enterprise crew picked seats and waited for the Bellfum nobles to arrive for dinner. Spock chose to sit next to Sulu who was a close to the throne as possible.

"Pavel! Are you okay?" He asked heatedly. They were a good 5 feet away and he didn't dare walk up next to the throne for fear of offending the aliens.

Ensign Chekov actually grinned. "Vhy yes, I am! Marie 'as been 'elping me."

"Hello," she said politely still pressed up against Pavel's back for cover.

"Marie, are you alright? Has the native species harmed you in anyway?" Spock asked urgently. Taking in her appearance, she seemed almost healthier than she did on the ship.

"Oh I'm fine, they are very kind people. They seem to think we are pets because of our size and a few of our personality traits. They have no… sexual interest in us and don't want us to do anything but provide companionship like a dog or a cat." She said slipping into her scientific mode. Had Spock been human, he would have joined Sulu in his sigh of relief.

A steady stream of different aliens came through the doors and sat among the landing party. They were different looking than the slugs and from one another. The king explained how each was from a different planet in their Union and they all belonged to the Bellfum solar system, which was the large solar system the Enterprise had come to see.

Almost all the aliens were very friendly. They too, were familiar with the pet trade and came up to look at Marie and Pavel. It was a bit embarrassing for the two, but they spoke back politely to the aliens and arched into their touches. Spock felt an illogical urge to take Marie and place her beside him away from everyone.

As everyone sat down to dinner, things started to relax, but Spock could see Bones itching to check on the two.

* * *

"Captain! You mean there is no such thing as a 'pet' on your planet!" The King was talking heatedly with Kirk while culture specialists of both species took notes.

"Oh, well we have them, but they aren't us, they different species. When humans capture other humans, they are usually forced to work in some manner." Kirk said sipping his wine.

"But don't you want them to respond? Your pets? Pets are for companionship!" The King declared patting Chekov on the head. He received several nods from the aliens at the table.

"Yes, but humans do not like capture. And we find companionship in pets that can't talk."

"What about the submissives of your species? How do they interact in your species?" Rullum asked with a horribly confused look on his face.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, your majesty." The captain said returning the look.

"The humans that like being on the receiving end of admiration?"

"S-well…um? I guess…they aren't distinguished from others of the species?" Jim took a big swig of wine. He was not ready for this.

"But look at them! They are so adorable!" He beckoned for them to stand up. Chekov did so, blushing and holding a pillow to preserve his modesty. As soon as Chekov stood up, Marie did so as well. She tried to angle it so no one could see her body but it didn't work. "They deserved to be worshiped! Come out from behind him, pet, no one will hurt you!" He smiled pulling lightly in Marie's chain. She covered herself with her hands and timidly stepped out from behind Pavel.

"I believe her reluctance is due to the fact that humans preferred to be covered in front of other humans." Spock spoke up quickly. Kirk's eyes were glued to her even as he cleared his throat to confirm that. One of the younger red shirts looked like he was going to pass out.

"Your culture is so strange. Why would you ever cover up such beautiful creatures!? Their pheromones are submissive too!" Rullum said happily running his hand across Marie's back. His warm touch comforted her. "She's soft, just like her nature. Your culture does not value these traits?" he looked at Kirk for answers.

"Well—ah…um. We would value them as mates. But in day to day society, they are not admired for such qualities." The Captain struggled to answer the question.

"I assure you, Captain, if you let us keep them we will admire them, in a way your people fail too." He gestured for the two to sit down.

"Master?" Pavel asked quietly as he sat down. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, precious?" the King cooed happily at him.

"Marie and I are wery 'appy under your care, but ve are also loyal to our other masters." he said picking his words carefully.

The king paused looking down at them, "Marie, do you feel loyal to them too?"

"Yes, I will have many I will miss if I remain here when they leave." She said honestly, looking up at the King. He looked momentarily saddened, but nodded seriously and looked up.

"Well, my new friends! It seems they should go with you!" Kirk looked across the table with 'was-is-that-easy-all-along?" written all over his face. "Friends, if there is one thing we understand here, it is that happiness is the most important thing in life. If they are happy with you, let them be with you!" He held up his wine glass and everyone toasted with him.

* * *

Several hours later, after everyone was inebriated and happy, the Bellfums were about to show the landing party back to the ships beam up point. As they got up to go, Spock darted over Marie and took off his the jacket of his dress uniform, giving it to her. She nodded in thanks.

"Well! I see the loyalty is mutual for you two! I think M'latichs has blessed your pairing!" the King exclaimed. Before Spock could pull her away, the King gave her a hug. Sulu took this opportunity to sneak Chekov by.

"Good-bye, my friend!" Chekov called out walking backwards as Sulu yanked him by the arm to follow the group. They were coming back down tomorrow to continue negotiation, anyway. "I 'ad a vonderful time!" he call being yanked out the door. The king laughed heartily, glad that the other bond was strong as well.

"Come!" he boomed to his court, putting Marie on his shoulder. Spock looked on in dismay as the King unhooked the chain and began moving towards the door with Marie. For lack of anything else to do, Spock walked beside the King watching Marie. She had been unable to put on the jacket since he handed it to her, and was now holding onto the King, still naked and blushing. Spock let his gaze linger on her chest, but could not enjoy it because of her close proximity to the King. He dwelled on that feeling for a moment.

"My little pet," the King said twirling her chain leash, "please come to the palace tomorrow with your group, I meant no harm taking you." He smiled looking up at her.

Marie rubbed his bald blue head, "I know, you have been very kind to me and Pavel." Spock did not think that abduction was kind at all but kept his lips tightly locked as they approached the beam-up site. He saw Kirk start to cough on his drink when he saw Marie approaching on the alien. Kirk was a sucker for anyone naked. He had been eyeing ensign Chekov earlier too.

The large alien plucked Marie off his shoulder and hesitantly set her down. "I feel uneasy letting a precious pet like you walk in the dirt but I shall now respect your customs!" He said in a loud solemn voice.

"Would you like your bracelets back?" She asked staring up at him in a friendly way. Spock did not like that at all.

"No NO! Please, keep them. They shall protect you in any travels around our galaxy! Anyone who knows anything about us knows never to touch a pet! They are sacred!" The King smiled at her. Turning to Spock, he handed her chain to him. "Please, I understand you do not follow our customs, but take good care of her, she is loyal to you! Now! Be merry!" He said with a happy look. He then turned and travelled back towards the palace.

Spock looked at the chain in his hand and traced it back up to Marie's collar with his eyes. She was not looking at him, but instead smiling at the retreating backs of the Bellfums. Very briefly his hand tightened on the end, as if he wanted to keep the chain. He said nothing as they turned towards the site. It wasn't until they got to Kirk she realized she was still naked. Spock enjoyed watching her scramble into his jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

Scotty swore loudly as he watched the figures materialize. He saw the creamy well toned legs before he saw who was attached.

"Oi! Get ch'er eva lovin' 'ands off 'er!" he rushed over with a blanket he grabbed form under the console. "aye, wha in the 'ell happened down there? Chekov showed up in tha same state. I coul'ent get a word outtae any one!"

Although Spock had dropped his hands off Marie, he still held the chain to her collar. He listened silently while the Captain explained loosely what had happened. Kirk was getting more amused by the second watching Scotty's expression change into different variations of horrified. He was buzzing around Marie like a worried mother.

In the short time they had been working together on the skins project, Scotty had become quite protective of her. Her mind was brilliant and the boys who worked in engineering were crude. He had been yelling at them all week.

Jim began questioning Scotty about another matter and the two became engrossed in the conversation. When Marie turned her head to look at the info screen she heard the very small clinking of the chain. Spock met her gaze when she turned. She offered him a soft smile and although it did not show on his face, he felt comfort in it. He stepped forward and started undoing the intricate leather collar with its many fastens.

Marie held the blanket around herself, snuggling into it. "Marie," Spock said softly, "I am very thankful that you have returned safely." His fingers quickly undid the last clasp and he took the collar off like a necklace.

"I am glad too, but I'm really tired." She punctuated the statement by rubbing her eye with a fist.

"That is logical due to the stresses you've endured. I shall walk you back to your cabin, to ensure safe arrival." he added the last part swiftly.

"Alright, but let's avoid Bones. I bet he's giving Chekov hell." She said rolling her eyes. Spock simply raised an eyebrow and followed her lead out of the room.

They walked together, side by side, through the corridors. Spock glared at the men who kept looking at Marie. He let the tenseness in his shoulders release when they finally got to Maries cabin.

They said goodnight to each other and parted ways. Their gestures were soft as were their voices. Each was dealing with the day and the weird ways it had affected them.

Marie felt helpless. She was kidnapped and even though the Bellfums had been kind, it left her feeling delicate and without control of her life. Spock some of this in her eyes and if it hadn't been for his own struggle he might have tried to help.

When the door closed, Spock let out a stiff breath. His hands clenched tighter behind his back and he began to move stiffly towards his quarters. He felt like his mind was out of control. Every little thought regarding Marie seemed to be affecting his ability to think clearly. His mind was clouded with emotion.

Carefully, he did up the lock on his door and walked over to the mat in his cabin. There he settled into a restless meditation.

* * *

_A shiver racked the body beneath him. Happy dark blue eyes beamed up at him. His hand traced the collar around her neck and trailed down the chain attached to it. He pressed heated kisses on her chest, wanting to cover every inch of her and map it out. She reached down and held his other hand on her stomach._

_Marie's voice came in a breathy sigh, "Spock?"_

Spock sat straight up in his bed. He looked down at his crotch and sighed as he found his 3rd erection of the week waiting. He numbly thought about how this was getting out of control. The thought of working this out the human way was quite tempting, but he walked over to his mat and tried to will it away.

* * *

"Spock?" Marie's voice came from behind him. He felt a prick of heat settle in his stomach as he turned.

"Good morning, Marie." he said trying to be calm.

"You look so tired. Are you okay?" she asked stepping closer, her lemony scent wafted over him. He couldn't take this. But trying to will his way through this, he opted to hold his ground and socialize.

"I was merely unable to rest last night." His voice was even. He was doing well. Marie fell into step next to him as they made their way to the mess hall. It had been a week since they first encountered the Bellfums. Ever since then, Spock's mind had been swamped with overly erotic thoughts concerning Marie. He began to reflect on the thoughts before he desperately searched his mind for something else to think about.

While Spock dealt with this inner turmoil, Marie looked around wearily. Ever since their touch down on R'zam, the first Bellfum planet, Bones had been all over her. Trying to monopolize her time and keep her away from Spock. It goes without saying that this bothered her. It wasn't bad at first but for the last two days he was unbearable.

She felt a strange connection with the commander. Donna had been trying to convince her to ask Spock to engage in a romantic relationship so she could explore the connection. Although it was kind of hard to get a gauge on were Spock was in interest even before Bones was limiting their time.

The two stepped into the mess hall and walked over to the replicator together. The quiet hum of conversation in the hall soothed Spock's mind slightly. He could concentrate on anyone other than the woman in front of him. In theory, that might work, but Spock new better than to think he could ignore her presence.

"Marie, why do you have the armor engaged?" he asked perplexed as he watched the plates engulf her hands while she typed her order.

Smiling up at him, she retrieved her tray. "I've been trying to identify places to enhance it. If I wear it all the time I assume I'll be able to pick up on flaws. You know how I couldn't get anything near my face before?"

"I do." He said calmly remembering watching her in the lab trying to chew her pen to no avail. They walked over to their usual spot.

"Well check this out." She set her tray down and reached into her dress pocket. She dispensed a small piece of what seemed to be a piece of folded plastic. "I took a space suit display helmet and projected a magnetic field onto it. Then I took a movable electrode membrane and interlaced them. Watch." She pressed the piece in her hand and it unfolded automatically into a face shaped piece of glass. She put it up to her face and Spock watched as the little plates surrounded the edges and held it in place hovering above her skin. Pressing another place on the glass, she opened the lower part of the mask and she took a bite of her apple. Marie grinned at Spock's wide-eyed expression.

"That is truly fascinating." He said reaching over and feeling the mask. Marie tried desperately not to blush at the almost contact. "And this new design does not interfere with the plates ability to move?"

"No, in fact, with the added magnetic field, the plates seem to move even faster." She said removing the mask with a simple pull. "I was wondering if you would spar with me? I want to know of it the technology is actually adaptable to combat situations." Marie, in her own way was asking Spock 'out'—even if it was for them to hit each other.

Spock blinked, processing her request. He hated to admit it, but he was unsure if he could try to harm her. Although, he had hit Kirk before, so it seemed irrational if he could not hit Marie as well considering they were both friends. A traitorous part of his mind reminded him that Marie was on a completely different side of friendship than Kirk. "I will help you test the combat capabilities."

Her face lit up and she began to talk about what she wanted to try, but Spock's attention was swept to the Doctor who was walking up behind her. His hostile aura normally didn't bother Spock, but today it made him unhappy. He watched McCoy put a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Mornin', kid. Mr. Spock." Bones said gruffly. Marie bit back a sigh as she could feel his eagerness to drag her away from the First Officer. She prepared to get up, Spock never intervened. Well, except for today,

"Good morning, Bones." Marie said hesitantly, looking at Spock's expression. She had never seen him look so…dark.

"Dr. McCoy, I do not believe Marie will be able to accompany you today," he said trying to sound normal and failing. McCoy's face twisted into a sneer.

"And why is that Commander?"

"Because she will accompany me to the gymnasium where we will test her armor." Spock was glad he had found an answer quickly. His eyes fell once more onto McCoy's hand. A small simmering rage began in his chest. "Would you like to depart now?" he asked Marie. The edge in his voice alarmed her.

"Of course," She said while getting up.

McCoy watched as the First Officer and his assistant left the mess hall. He didn't like the possessive tone the Vulcan had used at all. But he couldn't do anything about it, so he turned on his heal and left in the opposite direction, heading for the sick bay. The new medical staff would bear the brunt of his fury.


	9. Chapter 9

Marie was breathing heavily. She could tell Spock was going easy on her, but she had never been one for hand-to-hand combat. Sure back in the academy she passed her physical endurance exams, but it was never her strongest field.

Spock laid a quick but light blow to her front only to be blocked by the armor. They had been at it for about 45 minutes and a small crowd formed on the sidelines of the gym area. Although the sparing match was showing off the armor, many of the young men agreed it was showing off Ensign Stark as well.

Spock's blows kept landing on the armor but Marie was blocking and dodging them too. He found her technique to be quite graceful. She was very light on her feet and instead of moving her body in place to dodge, she moved in circles around Spock.

"Perhaps, you should strike back to see how the armor reacts to your hands needing to be shielded," he suggested trying to land a blow to the shoulders. She ducked away from him with no acknowledgement of what he said.

A few dodges later though, she came close and seemed to reel back for a punch, but when Spock went to block, she rolled beneath him and hit his legs with hers. The armor made a shield for her leg and as soon as she had struck, she was back on her feet back away from Spock slowly in a circle.

He was amused she had landed a blow. He watched her back away from him. The half lidded, heaving concentration she had slipped into became her. She had opted at the beginning of the spar to pull her hair back, but it was coming loose and framing her face nicely. The mask that hindered his view of her face slightly was fogging up around her mouth as her hot breaths hit its cold surface.

Spock decided to break her circle and walked towards her. She walked backwards with her knees bending more. Spock's observant gaze had momentarily distracted Marie. She liked the way he looked in his undershirt with his arms glistening from sweat.

He moved to close the distance, springing at her. She saw his movement and dropped onto her back. She tried to throw him over with her feet, but he grabbed her legs and brought them down sideways as he pinned her. He quickly jabbed two fingers at her neck, but still was countered.

They looked at each other, both breathing heavily. Spock watched as a smile crept onto her face. She rested her hands on his shoulders and promptly burst into laughter. Spock huffed and pulled her up with him as he stood up. Marie doubled over in her fit.

"I fail to see the cause of your amusement." He said dusting off his knees.

"It's just—you tried so hard—and – it didn't work!" her word were lost in the laughter. Spock shook his head slightly.

"We should be thankful it did not work, there don't seem to be any flaws. This being only the prototype, I am lead to believe the final product will be promising." He looked at her happy smile fondly.

Marie turned off the armor, smiling gleefully. She turned scarlet when she glanced at the group that had collected. A few of the Security ensigns grinned wolfishly at her. A few of them had been at the feast with the Bellfums and she didn't like the way their eyes traced over her.

"Excuse me," Spock's deep voice came from behind her and she leaned into the heavy hand on her shoulder, "please go back to your duties." The crowd scattered.

Silence fell over the two, each marveling at the hand on Marie's shoulder. Spock liked how it was where Bones' hand had been and he thought it looked better than Bones'. Marie felt a sense of calm wash over her as she felt the weight there.

Their eyes met over Marie's shoulder curiously.

* * *

Kirk looked over at his First Officer. His eyes burning into the back of Spock's head. Spock did not turn to look at him, despite the knowledge.

The signal went off for Gamma shift to start and their replacements filed in. He got up and made a quick line for the turbo-lift but he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. The doors closed and Spock was locked in the small room with Kirk. And Chekov but neither of the men really noticed him.

"Are you gonna make a move or what?"

"Captain, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh bull, you and Marie. Just do it. She's totally into you. I bet you like her."

"Marie and I do share fondness for each other."

"Yeah, but do you like-like each other?"

"Like-like?"

"Do you want to take her home? Do what's Vulcan right by her?" Jim's face split with a grin.

"Captain—"

"God, how many times do I have to say it. Just call me Jim. And there must be some sexual something there at least."

"_Jim, _is it imperative we talk about this now?"

"Yes, I have a meeting before tonight's party. You're going to the party by the way."

"I do not wish to go—"

"It's an order. So sexy sexy Marie?"

"…I believe I hold a certain amount of attraction towards her."

"How do you figure?" Jim asked happily, now peering at the poor blushing Vulcan. Spock tried to look anywhere besides his face.

"I've had… is it really necessary I answer?" Spock said quickly, painfully aware that Ensign Chekov was looking fearfully at the two.

"_Yes."_

"I have had a few… erotic dreams involving Marie and myself." Kirk felt almost kind of bad for his First Officer. He looked as embarrassed as any half-Vulcan could. A moment passed in silence as Kirk observed Spock.

"Chekov!"

"Ye-Yes Keptin!" He said practically jumping into the air.

"You're her friend. Is Ms. Stark attending the party tonight?"

"Yes Keptin!"

"Good." he said thoughtfully and let a plan develop in his head.

* * *

Chekov nearly ran out of the lift when it stopped. Marie was going to freak out when she heard. The two had become close friends since they were introduced to the Bellfums. In the past week they had visited the planets surface 3 times together.

Each visit the two were ushered to the palace and admired by the Bellfums and King Rullum. They decided after meeting with Kirk that they would probably be best suited just entertaining the Bellfums instead of trying to do work on the surface. Each time either of them did anything resembling labor the Bellfums would look horrified.

Because of all the down time Marie and Pavel had a lot of time to talk. Both of them were wiz-kids and shared the same sort of troubles. It was comforting to know someone the same age.

Pavel had demanded to know about whom she liked after he had filled her in on him and Sulu. Spock was so nice to her so he could tell why she liked him but he just couldn't believe this new information.

Maybe he could get the two together after all.


	10. Chapter 10

The mess hall was thumping with music and the dance floor was packed. Spock shook his head, watching from their table. Had it really only taken an hour and some alcohol to reduce the finest in Starfleet to this?

Kirk sat at the head of their table. He was already pretty buzzed and was looking forward to his plans for tonight. Sulu and Pavel sat next to Scotty and Bones. Pavel was looking kind of dazed and Sulu was playing with the peanuts. Bones looked sour to Scotty's giant sweet grin.

Uhura and Donna were chatting in a loud and intimidating way next to Spock. Apparently they were scrutinizing staff's personal clothing choices from what he was hearing.

Marie did not drink as much as her counter-parts, Spock noticed and actually did not seem to be reacting to the alcohol she had consumed.

Spock was about to inquire but Kirk beat him to it. "Hey, hot-stuff, don't drink?" Kirk asked swigging so Andorian firewater.

"Oh, I drink," Marie, replied glancing away from the dance floor to her Captain.

"So why the sober face?"

"I need to drink a lot to get drunk and I just don't feel like drinking a whole bottle of whiskey tonight," she said with a confident smile.

"Whoa whoa, there isn't anyway you can out drink me though." Kirk said sitting up a bit more.

Spock quirked an eyebrow, "Captain, from watching her, I believe Marie is telling the truth. Her alcohol tolerance seems to be quite high."

"Jim, don't drink any more. I don't wanna deal with ya' giant hang over tommora'" McCoy complained. His accent always came out a bit more when he was drunk.

"It iz true, Keptin. Koshechka iz better zan me at zhe drinking." Apparently the accent thing was true for Pavel too. Marie giggled listening to him. "Ah, do not laugh at meee"

"What in the Sam 'ell did you jus' call 'er, Chekov?"

"Ah, a keeten or a pussycat." he looked down at his drink seemingly embarrassed.

Kirk's eyes bore into him. "Why did you call her that?" he asked, elongating the last word.

"Em, well, um, you see—" he trailed off. He implored Marie with his eyes. She nodded. "I noteeced vhile ve vere vith King Rullum zat she has a most feline like bodee structure."

Spock watched as each of the men at the table not so subtly appraised Marie. Spock was included of course. He notice that her sleek hair and streamline body could be compared that of a large feline.

"Well son of a bitch, Chekov, you're downright naughty!" Bones exclaimed happily, leaning on Kirk to laugh.

"Aye, ya're worse dan the boys in engineering!" Scotty said laughing. Marie felt like she was watching a game of "who-can-pull-off-the-stupidest-accent" between Chekov, Bones, and Scotty.

"Hey wait, guys, I know what we should do! I wanna play a game!" Kirk stood up and gestured for the bar to bring over a round.

"Al'ight." Scotty quipped happily and looked around for nods.

"We are gonna play this game called "Pick-up". One person is gonna be it. Everyone has to try an pick them up with a chessy pick up line and how ever else you wanna go about it." Kirk said passing out the drinks. "Alright, okay, so then after everyone tries, the person whose 'it' has to pick which person picked them up. Then the two link arms and take shots." He smiled at the table.

"Captain I do not—"

"Shut up, Spock, you're playing."

Marie's face lit up when Spock merely huffed in response. So he was going to play.

"Alright, Uhura goes first! Hey honey, wanna have sex in the Captain's chair?" Kirk started with a completely straight face. The table erupted with laughter. Uhura just rolled her eyes and looked at Scotty.

"The engine room is warmer," he said with a giant grin. Uhura started laughing and Marie leaned on Spock because she was giggling so hard. Spock raised his eyebrows at the nonsense. Marie's bare arm rested on his hand and he could feel the emotions flit across her mind. They were warm and happy. He did not dislike the feeling.

Pavel got up and began murmuring broken Russian into her ear. Uhura started burning bright scarlet after a few sentences. He had been attempting to teach Marie Russian and she could make out something about a bed and some rope. Nyota tapped him on the shoulder begging for him to stop. Chekov gave her a drunken, hazy smile and settled back to next to Sulu who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Kare ga itta koto." Sulu said poking Chekov. Uhura just shook her head and laughed. It was Marie's turn and she tried to think of something.

"You know, if you and Donna want to, we could make a reverse Oreo," she said trying to keep a straight face. Donna cracked and the three began cackling. Bones looked scandalized and Kirk looked thrilled. Everyone looked over at Spock.

"I do not know how to "pick up" someone." he admitted looking at the Captain for guidance.

"Just, compliment them about something in a sexy way." Kirk said drinking a bit more firewater.

Spock looked at Nyota considering his words. "Nyota, in our previous relationship, your mind was a large part of why I found you suitable, but you also look amazing with clothes on. I'm half-Vulcan, not half-dead.," he said evenly looking her in the eyes. She looked like she was going to melt. Kirk looked like he was going to pass out.

"You've seen her NAKED? Oh, why not me?!" The Captain curled in only half-fake anguish. The table once again began to roar with laughter.

Nyota turned to Donna who just gave her an enthusiastic kiss that was met by whistles from most of the men at the table. Bones was last to go.

"There ain't anything I can't do in bed," he said simply taking a mouthful of draft. Kirk shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Alright, cutie, who wins?" Uhura looked around the table and ended up linking arms with Donna as they downed shots.

"I think ve should do Marie next!" Pavel said happily. Kirk nodded and looked at her for a long moment.

"Marie, I want to have sex with you," his face was completely serious.

"How blunt," she said laughing, "and that's kind of normal for you."

"Ugh, all the beautiful women in the universe and the ones closest to me don't want me." Slumping back in his seat he nudged Scotty. "Your turn, buck-o."

"Ah nah, I'm nae about to go hit on the wee lass. She gets enough a tha' in the engine room."

"Oh come on," Kirk whined.

"Al'ight," he steadied himself and looked Marie in the eye, "you 'ave the best 'ands on tha engineering deck. I want ya down there mo'."

"Aye aye, Mr. Scotty." She gave him a mock salute. Pavel got up and started to slink around the table.

"Sulu, is he always like this when he gets drunk?" Kirk asked watching as Chekov basically sat in Maries lap.

"You have no idea." Sulu buried his face in his hands shaking his head. Kirk's eyes widened and looked back at Chekov curling into Marie. They giggled together and Pavel started whispering to her. He put his hand in her hair and began to mess it around. Spock looked at them and his eyes got wider too.

Marie just kept laughing listening to Chekov's amused little whispers. He was like this 2 days ago when they were drinking at the Palace. Pavel was just a very affectionate drunk. She liked it. He was fully in her lap now and just kind of hugged her.

She looked over at Sulu. "You want him back?" Chekov just nuzzled into her neck with a sound of protest.

"I think he wants to stay with you," he said smiling at Pavel. "It's my turn—can I join him?" She shook her head and looked at Spock.

Spock looked at her and at Pavel who was playing with her hair happily. He moved his hand up to her face and let it hover there. "May I?"

She nodded and Spock rested his fingers on a meld point. He sent the lust from his dreams through the bond. He realized only afterwards when the two were staring at each other through heavy lidded eyes that it might have been a bad idea. He began to apologize when her hand shot up to his face. His mind was inundated with images of the two of them pressed up against a wall having sex. They were not of his imagination…but hers. His eyes shot open and met hers with surprise and desire.

Their minds began to reach over and wrap around each other. Suddenly a thought jumped to the forefront of Spock's mind like a shock of lightning

_T'hy'la_


	11. Chapter 11

The two of them stared at each other while they tried to disentangle their minds. Spock's was displeased with the parting and Marie's mind seemed almost sad to see the distance forming again.

Chekov swatted at Spock's hand trying to get it away from Marie. Spock grabbed the back of his uniform shirt and stood, lifting Pavel off Marie. While the two were lost in each other, McCoy and Scotty had circled around the table. Pavel squeaked as he was lifted into the air. Scotty tried to pull him away from Spock and McCoy went to Marie who was look up at Spock dreamily.

Bones grabbed her wrist and moved his hand across her face, looking for damage. A low grumble emanated from Spock. McCoy looked up and returned Spock's glare.

"Doctor. I am finding it difficult to restrain myself at the moment. If you continue to touch her I will be emotionally compromised."

"Listen here you goddamn pointy-eared hobgoblin." Bones said releasing Marie and standing up. "If you think you can ju—"

"Spock."

Spock dropped Chekov into Scotty's arms and walked over to her slowly. "Yes?"

"I think we should leave. We need to talk." Marie's eyes bore into him. The confusion and lust that rested in her gaze tugged cords within him.

"Let us go." He reached over and took her hand, pulling her up. The table watched the two silently leave.

"Holy shit." Bones breathed. Kirk came over stood next to him.

"I think Spock won this round, Bones."

* * *

They stood in Spock's cabin, looking at each other in silence. Spock could not decide how to initiate this conversation. He could not think clearly. The images of him and Marie together, were clouding his judgment. She walked towards him and held her hand up.

He moved his hand to meet hers and their touch set a wave of her emotions over him.

"I am glad you find my affection favorable." He sincerely hoped she did not notice the green flush on his ears and cheeks.

She smiled brightly at him. "We should probably talk about this possessive thing." He looked at her quizzically.

"You are not bothered by the bond?"

"I took a class on Vulcan history and culture. If you truly feel I am you T'hy'la then you must be mine. Soul-mates are not one-sided." Her eyes emanated gentle acceptance. Spock found himself comparing that look to the way his mother used looked at his father.

"I believe we should court in the human way first. It may be startling to our counter parts if we were to bond over night." He said softly bringing his hand up to trace the lines of her collarbone.

"And how do you think humans court?" She asked leaning into the touch. Spock tried to formulate a response but was too distracted by her fluttering eyelids and the way her mouth parted when she began to fall into his touch.

"I…understand that…perhaps…" he decided that any further conversation should be discontinued for the moment as her lip met his. He leaned down so she would not have to stand on her tiptoes to achieve pressure.

He pulled back and folded her hand so only her index and middle finger were extended. He closed his hand the same way and brought their fingers together. Marie watched the actions intently. The contact sent a wave of feeling up her arm.

"That…is how Vulcans kiss." Spock said in a low voice.

Marie kissed him in the human way again, swiping her tongue over his lower lip. Each kiss was quick and Spock found himself wishing he could stop her and take a long kiss from her.

He picked her up and put her on the small regulation bed, behind the divider screen. Her short dress had ridden up and he looked at her creamy thighs. She shivered when he rested his hand on one. The picture of her sitting so vulnerably in his bed was better than any of his imagined scenarios. He brought his knees to the edge of the bedframe and leaned over her. She laid down so he could get on the bed above her.

"You are very beautiful. Your mind is truly beautiful as well." He said as he fluttered kisses on her neck.

"I think you are cute too, Spock." Her hands came to ruffle his hair. A shiver racked his body at the sensation. This was precisely the reason he did not let people touch his hair. It was very sensitive. Jim had tried to straighten it a few weeks ago and Spock had struggled to keep face.

He huffed into the crook of her neck, nuzzling there. "I am a First Officer of a Star fleet vessel. I hardly think I could be categorized cute." He breathed her scent in. Lemony from the soap she used and earthy.

Marie didn't bother to respond because she was too busy playing with his ears. He let out a harsh groan as she lightly pinched the point of one.

"_Marie. _If we do not intend to fulfill bond tonight it would be best if you would cease that action." He ground out the sentence trying to restrain himself. Spikes of pleasure shot down his spine and curled in his stomach.

"Does 'that action' bother you, Commander?" She said breathily into his ear. A wave of heat slammed into his gut from her words.

"_Quite the opposite." _ He said biting into the crock of her neck, effectively marking her. The moan he caused only encouraged him. His strong fingers ripped down the front of her dress. Marie gave a small squeak in embarrassment and surprise.

"Oh… I see." She moaned when his fingers began running lightly over her breasts. He moved down and tore away her underwear and knelt to take off her boots.

"I would like to restate…you are quite beautiful." Spock said drawing back and taking in her now naked body.

Marie used her hands to cover her breasts. She turned her head to the side as if trying to hide from his gaze. "It hardly seems fair I am the only one naked here." Spock nodded and stripped his shirt off. Marie's science based observation side idly wondered if all Vulcan males were so muscular. His hands reached down to the waistband of his pants but paused before he undid them.

"Would you like to bond tonight?" Spock said searching her eyes. He tried and failed to keep his gaze from wandering over her.

"…what does it entail?" She asked trying not to squirm under his scrutiny.

"For Vulcans, sex binds two people into a marriage like bond. I will be able to hear your emotions in my mind and sense your presence when we are near to each other." He looked away slightly and flushed green. Marie smiled. He was blushing. Even if he was a First Officer, he was definitely cute. "I also should inform you that if we bond now, the mating would cause me to become…more primitive. To ensure the bond will form correctly, I will keep you close. If we should bond we will not leave this cabin for 4 to 5 days...because I will probably not allow it." He finished and almost sounded ashamed.

Marie sat up and took his hand, not caring about her nudity. "Spock," she said softly, "maybe not tonight. We will be in orbit in the next solar system in two days and we will both be needed." His eyes met hers with understanding and sadness. "But when the time comes, I would like to mate with you."

Spock held his two fingers out and Marie returned the kiss. "Would you like to sleep here tonight? I do not think I'd like to let you go."

She simply pulled the blanket over herself and tugged Spock's hand. He crawled in to bed and covered her with his body. He buried his face into her hair and felt as though he was already bonded with her. His bare chest on her back allowed their thoughts and feelings to pour freely between the two. They fell into a warm sleep, assisted by each other's thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

pying on people has always been one of Jim Kirk's strong suits. As he ducked beneath a dividing wall to look over the top, he almost felt bad. But he had to see it. Marie stood in front of Spock's cabin. Kirk noted that her clothes were different from the night before. If he hadn't witnessed her open the door to leave, he would have assumed she stopped by to drop off work.

They were talking quietly so he couldn't hear what was being said. The only reason he was witnessing this was because he was doing the exact same thing—leaving his night-stay before the rest of the crew got up. He watched Spock pull her into the cabin slightly, giving her a deep kiss. She backed out again and said something, holding up her hand with two fingers extended. Spock pressed two fingers to hers and bent to kiss her again. Marie ducked the embrace and gave him a little wave as she half-jogged down to her room. She looked at Spock and smiled before disappearing into her cabin.

Kirk waited till Spock closed his door to rush over to it and knock. "Did you forget—Good morning, Captain." Kirk beamed up at Spock who was now wearing a rather unhappy expression. He took a moment to note Spock's disorderly hair and naked chest. Ugh, it will still never be fair he's that ripped without any work.

"So, let's talk about last night, big guy." Kirk said slapping a hand on Spock's shoulder and steered him inside the cabin.

"Jim, I need to—"

"Oh don't worry, we'll get you ready for breakfast. No big deal." Kirk said off-hand and closed the door.

* * *

McCoy had been firing questions at Marie for 10 minutes. She had been pretty successful evading them. But when Spock came into the mess hall with Kirk, the Doctor began to demand answers. Spock walked up next to Marie and they touched their fingers together discretely. Although, they were not discrete enough.

"What in the fourth ring of hell was that?" McCoy asked pointing to their hands. Marie drew her hand back into her lap and was pleasantly surprise that Spock's moved to her shoulder.

"Nothing, Bones." Marie sighed and rolled her eyes. She was aiming for petulant teenager.

"No way was that nothing, Lady. First you and him go off on your own in the middle of last nights party and now Mr. Touch-me-not has his hands all over you? I don't think that was nothing." Bones huffed out the speech and glared at Spock's hand.

"It was a kiss, Doctor." McCoy's eyes left Spock's hand and looked at his face in surprise and anger. Kirk looked like he was about to blow up because he was so happy.

"_What?" _

"Vulcans typically greet their partners by giving one another a kiss. Our kisses are done with the hands." Spock almost looked like he was smirking at McCoy.

"Well that's well and fine but _are you partners_?" he spat out.

"Leo, I know you don't like Spock but—" Bones grabbed her hand that was hovering to comfort him.

"How did this green-blooded son of a bitch get you to—" Bones was cut off by a hand on his arm.

"Doctor, do not touch her." Spock said in a low growl, punctuating each word. Now, McCoy was stubborn, but he wasn't an idiot. He released Marie's hand and stepped back to face Spock. They glowered at each other for a few moments. Marie just sighed and turned back to her breakfast.

Kirk slid into the seat next to her. "So you and Spock?" he started with a sly grin.

Marie rolled her eyes. "I think that's apparent, Captain."

"No no, it's Jim at all times now. Maybe we can get him to do it too," he said gesturing to the Vulcan who situated himself on Maries other side. Bones walked around the other side of the table and sat down.

"Marie, I have something else we need to talk about," Bones began, "The colony ship is going to meet us at Alpha-4 and there are a lot of children on the ship. We've been asked to look after them while the parents begin putting up the buildings. And because of some certain orders," he shot a glare at Kirk, "the med bay is being hit with most of them. Do you think you could look after a few of the little ones in your free time?"

"Oh, of course, I love kids." She said smiling.

"I remembered you saying that which is why I thought to ask. Poor Christine isn't as excited about the new assignment. She didn't have siblings and was always thankful for that." He took a swig of coffee. "Personally, raising Joanna was enough for me."

"Oh, you had siblings?" Kirk asked Marie with interest.

"They weren't really siblings. I was in a foster home as a kid. My parents died in Starfleet," Marie said. Kirk looked at her sympathetically.

"My mom got the hell out of dodge when I was 6. I had my _lovely _Step-dad though." Kirk sprinkled sarcasm on the last part.

"Anyway, I grew up with little kids around me all the time. By the time I was 12, I took care of most of the children." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Marie, I believe there will not be a pressing need for experienced science officers. You may work with Doctor McCoy for the duration of our stay on Alpha-4."

Spock was pleased with how Marie's face lit up at the news. She began to talk animatedly with Doctor McCoy about when she would report each morning and how she was expected to conduct herself.

Kirk leaned back and met Spock's behind Marie's back. "Good move" He mouthed and sat back at the table. Spock shot a confused and weary look at the Captain's back.

* * *

The med bay doors opened and a wall of sound hit Marie. Shrieking, of both the happy and sad variety mixed with crying to make a truly horrific noise. She carefully wove her way through the crowd of children to McCoy. He looked like he was about to start shrieking himself.

"Good Morning, Doctor." She said trying not to yell over the noise.

"No, not a good morning. It's a bad morning," he replied grumpily trying to rock small child on his shoulder into a less catastrophic state.

Nurse Chapel came wading through the sea of children over to them. Her hair was out of place and she looked worn out. "Doctor, the last child just arrived. Now what?" The medical interns gathered behind her, looking rather frazzled, most of them holding an upset infant.

"Marie, you know how to handle kids better than me, I've only ever had to deal with one. How do we quiet them down?" Bones looked at her with big pleading eyes, as if he was asking for a miracle.

"Well, let's see." She looked around the room. She clapped her hands in a rhythm. The noise died down just slightly as she caught the attention of some of the older kids. "Hey there," she said loudly to the room, "where are all the big kids, raise your hands?" The room quieted a bit more, but there was still crying. She saw several hands go up. The 4 kids were standing close to each other, probably friends. They all looked to be about 8.

Marie walked over to them and kneeled next to them. "What are your names?" she asked smiling at the group. The tallest boy drew himself up.

"I'm Jack, that," he said pointing to the shortest boy, "is Derek." He pointed at the girl with light green skin. "That's Laya, she's half-Orion and," he pointed at the last boy who had startlingly white hair, "that's Nathan."

"Thank you, Jack. I'm Marie and I need some help. You see those guys," She gestured back at the medical team. "They aren't that good with kids. Do you think you could help me get the little-ones to quiet down a bit?"

Jack looked at her with quizzical eyes but nodded. They dispersed into the crowd and a few minutes later, the children were sitting together talking. Jack went over to her and tugged on her skirt.

"I don't know how to get the babies to stop crying." Marie followed him over to the youngest kids who were in the back. They didn't quite get into the groups because most of them were wailing on the floor. She knelt down and smiled at the group of them.

"Hey, hey," she said softly. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I want my mommy," A little girl said through giant teary eyes. Marie reached over and tugged lightly on one of her pigtails. The girl stopped hiccupping and looked at her with slight surprise.

"Your mommy's a bit busy right now, but how 'bout you hang out with me? We can go look at the ship. Wanna see some cool plants?" Marie tried to emanate a warm aura. The little girl nodded slowly and held her arms up. Marie scooped her into her arms and looked at the other kids who had been listening to her. A little boy came over and tugged at her.

"Can I come too? I wanna see the Captain," he said timidly. Two little boys behind him nodded in agreement.

"We have to get organized before we go but I'm sure Captain Kirk would love to meet you," she said smiling at them. Looks like I'll take the toddlers, she thought. She turned to Jack, shifting the little girl in her arms. "Do you want to come too, big guy?" she asked, noting the interested expression on his face.

"Yeah, I wanna meet the Captain!" He exclaimed giving her a big smile.

"I'm going to go get the Doctor all set with the other kids, how 'bout you go see if anyone else wants to come?"

"Alright!"

"Marie, I swear to God, you're an angel in disguise." McCoy said when she came over. "But, how in the hell am I going to take care of the rest of 'em. I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."

"Leo, just be yourself. Kids like it when you just talk to them. Hey Nathan," she said waving him over with her free arm, "Do you think you can stay here and help Doctor McCoy today?'

"Yeah, but tomorrow can I go see the ship too?" He asked looking up at her.

"Of course. But he could really use your help today."

"Okay." Nathan turned to the Doctor. "Do you do surgery and stuff?"

Marie decided that the two would get along fine and walked back over to the excited group standing behind Jack. "Alright, first things first..."


End file.
